when two worlds collide on the other side of the gate
by the-fan-girl-1234
Summary: (Sorry about the cheesy title I still have mild writer's block) Basically Ed and Al are both on the other side of the Gate, (don't worry their alchemy still works because I say so) when they run into the Flock at a supermarket. They have dinner together and start talking about... the meaning of life... I don't know! What will be in it? Idk! You'll just have to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1- the meeting

**A/N: INSIRATION HAS STRUCK! Not really but I have had a slight idea that may help me get over the horrible case of writers block I seem to have come down with. Forgive me if this is terrible, but the idea sounds fun to write about in my head. If you also think it sounds good, please review! That way I can justify to continue writing it instead of doing my summer reading, because those aren't the good type of books. 3 J **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Fullmetal alchemist. I just adore them. (I also don't own or endorse Pop Tarts… you'll understand after you read it!) **

Setting: Idk public? Okay… let's go with a supermarket! 

Ed's Pov: (BTW- they are in the human word but their alchemy still works. Also, Al has his body back but Ed still has his automail. They still grew up on the other side of the gate and are trying to go back. )

As me and Al roamed the isles of the market, I reached for some pop tarts when my hand jerked and locked up. I knew something was wrong with my automail. (Almost two years in a world without mechanics (Winry) does that! It's not my fault!) My fingers kept locking up and there was an excruciating pain in my arms port. The balance on my leg was off too, but I can't tell Al. I don't want to freak him out. Besides, there's noting we can do.

"Brother, what was that?" Al had noticed my hand. I needed to distract him.

"Look! Its vegetable soup, just like granny Pinako used to make! Let's get it and we can have it tonight, okay?" he nodded excitedly and seemingly forgot about my hand. Hopefully it won't act up again soon enough for him to notice.

Just then a loud group of six kids jumped into the isle with enough food to feed an army in their cart. They were wearing almost as many layers as I do to hide my automail, even though it was mid-summer in the Arizona heat. Something was off about them, especially the little blond one staring into my eyes.

Max's pov: 

There was a boy who was barley five feet tall standing with another blond in the same isle we were coming into. Even though it was nearly 105® the older boy was wearing a long red coat and gloves. Could he be another experiment from Itex? He didn't look big enough to be an eraser. _Angel?_ I thought to her, _what's up with them?_

_The older ones worried about his arm, and the younger is only thinking about pop tarts. The older also realized we wear coats in summer, just like him. But he doesn't seem to be a threat, just genuinely curious. _

_Does he have wings? _I asked her.

_I can't tell. I don't think so, though. _She sounded a bit disappointed, but still curious.

I made an impulsive decision after a quick consultation with Fang and Iggy, and decided to invite them over for dinner. If they were from Itex, it was the least we could do. We mutants have got to stick together.


	2. Chapter 2- dinner

Ed's Pov:

What can I say? They offered food. Plus, I want to know why they wear hoodies year round. (And I think the middle girl likes Alphonse). So here we are at a huge house hidden in the mountains. These kids are all freakishly tall, and I'm just waiting for one of them to call me short. They'll regret it!

Actually, they seem pretty chill, except for the constant 360 sweeps the oldest keeps doing. She's beginning to remind me of colonel! Al was immediately swept away by the two young girls upstairs, so I'm alone with the older kids and the little boy. They were all sitting on the couch, so I sat in the chair nearest to them. My knee creaked loudly when I sat, and the ginger seemed very agitated by the faint sound. He didn't say anything though. He got up to start the dinner, and I rushed to help him. Anything to get away from the awkward silence in the other room.

When dinner was done we called down al and the two girls, and everyone sat at the table in the kitchen. I still didn't know their names.

Max pov:

I still didn't know the boy's names, which meant they didn't know our either. Umm…

"I'm Angel." Angel started.

"I'm Max." I continued until the whole flock had gone.

"I'm Edward Elric, but most people call me Ed." The _slightly_ taller boy with the braid said.

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, or Al." said his little brother.

Then Nudge got the conversation going. Before long everyone was laughing and talking, even Fang. But a night can't go this well for long. Not for us.


	3. Chapter 3 - issues with the Automail

Ed's pov:

After dinner, Al went back up with Angel and Nudge, Gazzy joining them. Fang, Iggy, Max, and I stayed by the TV.

Max awkwardly started the conversation of the multiple elephants in the room. "Why do you wear a jacket, pants, gloves, and boots in the middle of summer?" she got right down to it.

"Why do you wear windbreakers?" I answered her question with a question. I wasn't going to tell there strangers anything yet. Then a high pitched scream pierced the room followed by Al apologizing repeatedly. Within a minute all four of us were upstairs, only to see that Al had broken one of Angel's toys.

"Angel! We thought you were hurt! You can't scream like that sweetie!" Max half chastised half cuddled. It was evident she had played the part of the young girl's mother.

"Alphonse, why didn't you just fix it?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I don't have any chalk with me."

"Really, what if something had happened and you needed to transmute? How were you planning on drawing a circle, Al?" I sighed. "You have to be more careful."

Angel produced a piece of chalk from a small set in the corner of the room and gave it to Al, while the rest of the room stood confused.

"Brother, why don't you do it? I don't know how well the circle will work on carpet."

"Good point Al. You can take the next one." I turned to the doll and clapped my hands instead of drawing a circle. Then I placed them on the doll and with a small spark of blue lightning it was back to normal. But the rest of the room didn't see anything normal about it.

"Alchemy, a science your world seems to lack. I transmute things." I shrugged. They didn't seem too freaked out. I got the feeling these ids had seen worse. When Angel came up to me for a hug, though. It all went wrong.

I tried to stop her, but her body slammed into my automail and broke the last of the hinges. The hand hung stupidly from my wrist, unconnected to the port. It sent eruptions of pain up my arm, but I didn't want to tell Al.

Max's Pov:

Angel cried out. I cuddled her tight to my chest. "What's wrong, Angel?" she scanned my body for blood automatically.

"Not me," she looked at Edward. "Him. When I hit his arm I broke it and hes in a ton of pain."

"Angel, how'd you break his arm with a hug? And you've broken yours before pliantly of times! Why are you whimpering now?"

"It's been damaged for a while now, actually. It's not her fault." Ed's voice came out labored like he was holding in cries of pain.

"Brother! Why didn't you tell me!?" Al protested.

Ed's voice was trying to sound relaxed but came out venomous. "What would you have done, Al. it's not like we could call Winry." Then he stopped talking and focused on not crying out in pain.

"Angel, how bad is it?" it seemed like Ed wasn't going to admit how much pain he was actually in.

"It's worse than when we had hundreds of stitches in our wings last year." She said worriedly. "Much worse."

If Angel was saying that, it meant this was top notch pain. I turned to his brother "How do we help him?"

"I think we have to take his arm off." He said much too casually for a suggestion like that.


End file.
